soledad
by Athena Katsura
Summary: Lo que piensa athena despues de que su amor platonico, Kyo, muere
1. athena´s PoV

Despues de horribles sucesos ha caido el primero......ahoa es su funeral...... despues de la muerte de kyo..... que es lo que pasa por la mente de athena?  
  
  
  
Soledad  
  
  
  
Estoy aquí...... frente a ti.... me duele tanto verte así..... sin moverte...... sin hablarme..... no resistiré mas la ganas de llorar.... será mejor que me aleje.....  
  
  
  
Esque nunca pensé pasar por esto.....ahora me has dejado sola..... sola contra este gran mundo..... ja! Pero que estoy pensando...... creo que me siento mas mal de lo que debería..... estoy jugando a que yo tenia el papel protagónico..... cuando aquí la importante es Yuki.....  
  
  
  
Ella es a la que le corresponde el dolor que ahora estoy sintiendo.... ella siempre ocupo el lugar que por años soñé..... que afortunada es......o fue......  
  
  
  
A pesar de todo..... nunca llegue a adiarla.... nunca pude hacerlo..... mi alma nunca me lo permitió..... es curioso como con ciertas personas, aunque las acabes de conocer ......sientes que ya son viejos amigos.... ese es mi caso con ella...... es mi amiga...... es mi amiga aunque sea la que robo mi sueño: ....tú ....  
  
Nunca pude estar a tu lado...... nunca tuve una oportunidad ....... te lo pedí varias veces .....pero nunca paso nada mas allá de una amistad..... una amistad que te agradezco de verdad..... ahora que estas lejos......te voy a extrañar..... todo mi ser te extrañara.....  
  
  
  
He intentado olvidarte incontables veces..... me había tratado de convencer....que mi amistad contigo nunca cambiaria..... nunca podrías verme como yo te vi a ti......  
  
  
  
Ahora te has ido..... no volverás...... nunca mas volveré a verte.......mi corazón sufrirá...... en silencio... como lo ha hecho todo este tiempo...... siempre formarás parte de él......  
  
  
  
Todos creen que para mi una conquista es fácil.....pues se equivocan.....porque a la persona que realmente ame..... se ha ido.....y nunca me quiso ........ahora ese mejor olvidar.......  
  
  
  
Kensou trata de consolarme, a él también le quiero....... mas bien .... le aprecio.... siempre tan atento conmigo....... pero se lo que realmente siente...... y lamento no poder corresponderle..... pero tampoco quisiera que pasara por lo que ahora paso....es lindo,... pero...........pero no eres tú......  
  
  
  
Esta vez no puedo contener las lagrimas...... esque aun no lo puedo aceptar..... te marchaste....a ti que siempre te quise .... ahora ya no estas.......  
  
  
  
Pero tengo que aceptarlo...... mientras lloro me acerco a mis amigas .....Mary y Leona...... siempre es bueno tener a alguien en quien confiar....alguien que te aconseje y este a tu lado cuando la necesites......y pensar que parece que entre ellas y yo no hay nada en común ...... pero siento que me comprenden y de cierta forma las comprendo yo a ellas...... que bueno que ahora están a mi lado....  
  
  
  
Leona tan solo pronuncia una frase: ....."nunca nos dejaremos caer" lo recuerdas?? A llegado el momento de que seas valiente....... y se aleja ......ella siempre es asi.... me ayuda con sus consejos......... pero hay veces en que me cuesta acercarme a ella.....y ahora.... también se ve algo conmocionada.....es mejor dejarla sola unos momentos.........  
  
  
  
De nuevo estoy sola.....Mary ha tenido que ir a ayudar a Terry , tiró uno que otro florero,.... aahh.... ellos dos.... como me gustaría encontrar a alguien así......alguien con quien estar.... encontrar a la mitad de mi alma.....la mitad que creí eras tú.....la mitad que me hace falta....... esa falta que me hace sentir tan sola......  
  
  
  
Mi llanto ha regresado...... seguramente mañana tendré unos tremendos ojos hinchados..... pero ni siquiera se si habrá un mañana......  
  
  
  
Tan solo siento una fuerte mano en mi hombro..... Kensou siempre a mi lado...... al girar y abrazarlo..... no puedo dejar denotar la gran calidez del abrazo..... y tampoco pude aparentar mi sorpresa..... es K´ ?!?!  
  
  
  
-Athena, nunca vas a estar sola.........  
  
  
  
Fin????? ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
ejem....ejem..... que dramatica estoy hoy....... T-T ..... pero bueno, agradezco al que lo haya leido y ojala deje review...... según yo solo tenia esta idea.... pero si quieren que lo continue..... pues algo se me ocurrira..... ^-^ 


	2. K´ s PoV

Después de horribles sucesos ha caído el primero......ahora es su funeral...... después de la muerte de kyo..... que es lo que pasa por la mente de K´? 

****

****

****

**_SOLEDAD_**

Has muerto Kyo ... que mas me da a mi.... aunque fuiste un buen compañero... creo que nunca me hice a la idea de "amigos"... no.. eso no es para mi.....ahora lo que me preocupa es otra cosa.... algo mucho mas importante.....

Ahí esta ella.... cerca de tu ataúd ... pero que demonios le hiciste para meterte en su cabeza de la forma en la que lo hiciste.... nose mucho sobre esto.... eso debe ser obvio..... pero.... en ella se nota la devoción que te tenía..... que te tiene....

Pareciera aferrada a la idea de dedicar su vida a ti, kyo ..... aun a costa de su sufrimiento... alguna vez meditaste en la forma en la que te miraba?...  la forma en que te hablaba?.... la forma en que te amaba?...... pero que estoy pensado? Eso fue demasiado cursi para mi ....

Amor... para muchos el mejor sentimiento de todos... para mi... mi perdición.... es como sentir que el estomago se quema cuando estas cerca de esa persona.... que la boca se seca y la garganta se aprieta sin razon aparente..... pero la hay, y en mi caso es ella... 

Como demonios paso?.... no tengo la menor idea.... pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensarlo.... y pensar que tu la pudiste hacer tan feliz.... tú Kyo.... eres el responsable de que ahora este sufriendo...  de que sus ojos no dejen de derramar lagrimas..... de que su mirada parezca perdida.....

Siempre he pensado que la soledad es de lo mejor que puede haber... te ayuda a pensar... a meditar... pero para que sirve todo eso si no se puede actuar? ..... tal vez debería intentarlo.... acercarme si, eso haré.... y diré..... HOLA, COMO ESTAS? ....... hola como estas..?? eso es patético... parece obvio el cómo esta... pero entonces..... bueno debería hacerlo ahora que esta sola....

tarde... tarde..... como siempre tarde...... ya están sus compañeras con ella....... Mary.... la admiro...  yo se que todos estamos algo impactados.... pero ella parece mantenerse feliz?... bueno por lo menos esta serena.... y Leona.... es la primera vez que veo una expresión de nostalgia en ella......  y parece ayudarte.... si, tu expresión se torna mas tranquila..... que te habrá dicho?....

- ahh disculpa!! ... 

este tonto de Terry  ha  tirado el florero que estaba a mi lado.... ya viene Mary como siempre... a arreglar sus torpezas..... sabes terry??... te admiro.... pero hay que aceptar que fuera del campo de pelea..... eres algo torpe....  yo solo me alejo.... ese desastre yo no lo hice por lo que no voy ayudar.....

en que estaba?..... ahh si.... debo de buscar la oportunidad.... en la que estes sola..... sigo avanzando sin sentido mirando hacie el suelo.... esque.... no puedo quedarme con estos sentimiento de ..... como se llama.....

**_soledad_****_...... no me queda mas que eso......_**

****

****

****

soledad???... quien dijo eso.... alzo mi mirada..... y te veo....Athena.... nose como fue... pero no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.... me he vuelto loco.... ahora hasta escucho voces......

****

****

**_Kyo_****_... por que me has dejado sola..._**

****

****

****

****

Pero si..... podria jurar que es tu voz... son.... son.... tus pensamientos???....  como puede ser eso.....

**_Donde esta entonces la mitad de mi alma si no eras tu, Kyo....._**

****

**_Mi destino es entonces...... morir sola.....?_**

****

****

****

Esta claro, eres tú... pero... como es posible que pienses que estas sola..... nadie en esta vida esta por completo solo.... y si te refieres a la mitad e tu alma.... el destino no lo querría así.... si es que existe esa mitad... yo se que la encontraras.... ahora nose que decirte... estoy a tus espaldas a un escaso medio metro de ti.... y nose que decir!!! ..... 

Por fin.... mi cuerpo parece independizarse y acercarse a ti..... toco tu hombro..... y.....me abrazas!!! .... ahora enserio tengo que decir algo......aunque por tu expresión parece que no esperabas que fuera yo.... creedme que yo tampoco lo esperaba....

-Athena, nunca vas a estar sola.........

alcanzo a decir en casi un susurro.... y vuelves a aferrarte a mi.... te abrazo..... como nunca había abrazado a nadie.... el tiempo parece correr mas lento........ mi corazón esta acelerado como nunca antes.... mi garganta .... alguien podría traerme agua?.... mis piernas.... donde están mis piernas?!?!?.... no las siento..... esto es normal??

-ejem... lamento interrumpir... pero... alguien quiere verte....  es importante....

Leona aparece..... esque acaso no pudo ser en otro momento?? ..... te alejas.... no sin antes girar y verme.... me sonries... eres tan hermosa... aun con la tristeza en tus ojos no pierdes tu chispa.... y te vas.... te alejas de mi.... creo que ya hice lo que tenia que hacer.... sera mejor irme....

Adios..... aunque no lo escuches..... ADIOS Athena....

**---------------------------------Fin del cap---------------------------**

**-_-   si lose, apesta..... pero bueno tenia ganas de escribir.... ^^'  ... muchas gracias a los que lo leyeron..... dejen reviews..... y no sean muy crueles..... esque ando desvelada y el insomnio no me deja en paz..... espero que se haya entendido la idea.... ademas no estaba muy dramas como otras veces.... pero algo es algo..... weno pues.... no se olviden del review..... se lo cuidan.... vieeeeeeee.**


End file.
